Baby!
by Acting1234
Summary: This is actually about Icarly but I couldn't find that category.


**Baby!**

"Hey Carls," Freddie walked in as Carly was setting the dinner table.

"Hey," She replied absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"_Carly..._"

"Okay! I'm just not sure where you and I are," Carly sighed.

"Uh we're in this apartment. Have you been paying attention at _all _in geography?" Freddie stared.

"F-!"

"Oh! So _that's_ why you were so dazed yesterday! And when we were trapped at Nora's? You said we should have _faith in Gibby. __**Faith in Gibby?**_"

"Freddie!" Carly scolded. "Not that. I mean..._us._ Our relationship."

"Oh...that," he replied romantically.

"Yes."

"Well...where do _you_ want us to be?"

"I don't know! I mean where are you with _Sam_?"

"I have no idea anymore. I really don't."

"W-!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's up mochachas?" Spencer walked in with bags of groceries.

"What'cha got?" Freddie asked, helping Spencer with the groceries.

"Fixings for...SPAGHETTI TACHOS!'

"Nice!"

"Ye-ah! Hey where's Sam? Wow...never said _that_ before." Freddie asked. They all chuckled.

"I don't know. Maybe-!" Carly started.

"Hey guys!" Sam walked in.

"Way to be _late_," Freddie joked.

"Don't start."

"Someone's grouchy today! What happened?" Carly asked. Sam sighed.

"Let's just say I got into..._legal troubles._"

"_Again_?"

"Yeah. I saw the whole thing!" Spencer exclaimed. Carly and Freddie stared at him. "Oh you want me to go on! Okay you could've just _told me that_. Sam was walking down the road coming to our apartment. She was eating a tacho. T-!"

"A very good tacho."

"Yes...a very good tacho. So she was eating it and then suddenly a man driving a tacho truck yelled at her, 'IS THAT A TACHO FROM GWAK COMPANY?' So _she _yelled, 'NO!' Then the guy said...-"

"SPENCER! Any time today?" Sam interrupted.

"So he yelled.." Spencer went on ignoring the comment, 'WHY NOT?' Sam replied, 'NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS PUNK!' Then she ran off." Spencer laughed. "CLASSIC!" He reached out to give Carly a high five, but she ignored it.

"_Sam!_"

"I could've said worse!" She shrugged.

"True," Freddie agreed.

"Freddie...-"

"So what happened?" Carly asked.

"Oh after that? Eh nothing much. Just the cops came chasing after me and tomorrow there's going to be a court hearing. The usual!" Spencer laughed.

"_It's not funny!_" Carly protested.

"You really need to take things less seriously," Freddie stated.

"Uh!"

"Well yeah!" Sam agreed. "It's just a court hearing Carls."

"Do you _hear yourselves_?"

"Oh...right," Sam realized.

"We need to prep talk you. Ready to be schooled?"

"Ugh school! _No_. And schooled? Who _says that_?"

"People who...wanna be schooled!" Carly rushed Sam and Freddie out of the kitchen and into their Icarly studio.

**Chapter 2**

"Sam's defense please stand," The judge commanded.

"Hi. I'm Carlos. Now I just want to say...the person I'm defending...is HOT!" Sam smiled.

"Not that hot," Freddie mumbled.

"Just go on," Sam commanded.

"So, judge...before I start do you want a cheesecake?"

"Cheesecake?"

"Yes. Its really good too!"

"Sure! I love cheesecake! You know what? Case dismissed. Sam is not guilty. CHEESECAKE!" The judge ran off.

"That was easy!" Sam remarked.

"Sam...would you be my girlfriend?" Carlos asked.

"Uh...I'm sorry. I'm seeing someone right now."

"Who?" Freddie asked. "Oh, me. Wait are we still going out?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"

"I thought we lost connection."

"Well...now its back Fredwad. I love ya." Sam leaned in and kissed Freddie on the lips.

"Man that's some good saliva," Freddie remarked.

"Now you just ruined it."

"Sorry."

"I love you anyway...baby." They kissed again.

"Gross!" Carlos exclaimed. "Goodbye." Carlos walked out the door.

"Well...I guess that's it!" Carly said.

"Yeah. Wanna get some pizza?" Sam asked.

"Sure!" Freddie and Carly exclaimed together.

**Chapter 3**

"Mmm this is some good pizza!" Carly exclaimed.

"Uh-huh!" Freddie and Sam replied.

"Carly you know Carlos?" Sam asked.

"Oh god," Freddie whined.

"The guy who asked you out and you rejected? The guy who will probably live the rest of his life hating himself?"

"Yeah...that guy."

"Yes I know him!"

"Cool. So...would you want to go out with him?"

"Uh...no thanks."

"C'mon Carly!"

"Yeah Carls! You haven't ever had a real date!" Freddie pointed out.

"THANKS FREDDIE!" Carly stormed out of her seat. "I'm gonna get another slice."

"With that body? Ohhhh no," Sam remarked.

"Yes I am! If I find the right guy, he'll like me for me." There was a pause. "Yeah I think I've had enough," She sat back down.

"Good girl. Okay so...-"

"AHHHHH!" Carly yelled.

"WHAT?" Sam and Freddie yelled.

"There's Carlos! He's walking right toward us!" Carly whispered.

"That scream probably helped," Freddie whispered sarcastically.

"Freddie!"

"Oh gosh. Now your mom's coming in," Sam groaned.

"Ugh."

"Freddie!" His mom walked right past Carlos. "I brought you some hand cream." She handed it to Freddie.

"Thanks mom."

"And some...uh..." She rummaged through her purse. "Applesauce!"

"Cool thanks!"

"What? No groan? No angry look?"

"Fine. I'll give you an eye roll," Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Okay...bye!"

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Carlos!" Carly waved him over.

"Hi. Sam I'm giving you a second chance."

"Yeah well no thanks. But I know a certain someone who's desperate!"

"SAM!" Carly yelled.

"Who?"

"Me!" Carly waved shyly.

"Wanna go out?"

"Yes!"

"OK let's go!"


End file.
